Her journey continues
by imamoxley-ambrosekindabitch
Summary: Now known as Parker, Randi is ready to make her debut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

On the way to the divas' locker room, we all started getting nervous. " I think my heart is in my stomach!" said Sarah, "I know what you mean Sarah, I swear some one just released a net full of butterflies in my stomach" Paige said.

Suddenly they are cut off by Natalya and Layla. "Welcome to the main roster girls! Me and Nattie are the Divas' welcome wagon" Layla said laughing. "We are happy to take you to the locker room and introduce you to the all of the girls" Natalya said motioning us to follow her. I started smiling and thinking that these girls are so nice.

We followed her into the locker room and were greeted by all the divas. "Here we just call everybody by their ring name so theirs AJ, Kaitlyn, Aksana, Rosa, Tamina, Naomi, Cameron, Eve, Alicia, and Vickie is usually here but I think she may be getting her lines, anyways welcome, sit, unpack, get ready and please feel at ease" Natalya said.

We saw they had left a decent amount of space for us to sit and get our gear on. We all sat down and AJ started to talk, "So do you guys have your ring names yet?" I said "Well I go by my real last name, which is Parker, that's Paige, she and Emma kept their NXT names, and Veda now goes by Sarah Scott." "Wow a fourth girl with a last name, this must be a record for WWE!" AJ said as she was able to get the locker room to laugh.

Vickie comes in and asks what's so funny as AJ says the joke over again to a chuckle from her and continued by saying "Vince wants you for to go down to the production area to find out what you guys are doing on RAW later". We asked were it was as Vickie gave us directions to where Vince wanted to meet up.

We met up with Vince, but he had a conference call to attend to so Triple H gave us the run down of what we would be doing tonight. " You girls only have one line and that will go to Emma, Sarah and Paige, and it is 'AJ, where do you think you're going?' and then do a beat down" he continued "Parker you will run down in the middle of the segment between Cena, Punk, and Ryback. Punk, Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins will be attacking Cena and Ryback." we listened liking what we where hearing. "AJ will be down their from a previous segment with Cena that's interrupted by Punk and then Ryback. You will take out AJ to get her to run up the ramp and meet Paige, Emma and Sarah." All of us, by now, had a huge smile on our face, I mean we were closing out RAW on our debut. "The show will close out with you three four beating up AJ and Kaitlyn, who is going to come out to help her. So between you four, do you think you can put both AJ and Kaitlyn through the Spanish announce table?"

"Ugh I think so... um me and Emma are the strongest of the four so when were by the table will put Kaitlyn through since she's the bigger one and those two can put AJ through it." I said. "Sounds great Parker, just one other thing, we would like you four in all black, so if you go down by hair and makeup we started your wardrobe for you guys, I don't know what you guys brought but take your suitcases to them they know what I want you guys to wear." Triple H said right before leaving, we went back to the locker room and AJ and Kaitlyn came up talked to us. "So who's gonna put me through and who's gonna put AJ through?" Kaitlyn wondered. "Emma and myself will have you, and Paige and Sarah are gonna have AJ." I informed to them. "Sounds like a plan, man" AJ said with a chuckle.

After we stopped talking to AJ and Kate, as she told us to call her, we took our suit cases and went down to wardrobe to find out what we were gonna wear. We meet Julie, who was gonna dress us fro RAW, and she was presently surprised of our choice's in clothing. Paige and I both had a thing for the all black grunge look, and Sarah and Emma were very close. She gave us all matching black, fitted, long sleve shirts and Emma, Paige and Sarah got black cargo pants, I didn't need a pair seeing since I wrestled in them, and we were told to were a pair of black combat boots or something very close to them. I was thrilled to learn I could dress how I did almost everyday, Sarah jokingly begged for a pop of color. "That's what your hair is for!" joked Julie. We went back to the locker room and got changed.

Since we didn't have much to do before the show started in a few hours, we talked to the diva's who weren't gonna be on the show. It was crazy how quickly we all began to get close. Before we knew it the show was gonna start in a half hour and Alicia needed to get to the Gorilla position for her match on Superstars.

The four of us started to walk around in preparation for tonight even though we would be going on in 3 hours we started to get our-self and our minds ready for tonight. As we sat in catering and watched the show go on each of us became more and more nervous on how are debuts are going to be.

Time seem to fly by because AJ and Kaitlyn came to get us to go to the Gorilla position and get ready. And boy oh boy did we get anxiety. Cena went out first and cut a promo on him and AJ which prompted AJ to come out, next Punk interrupted him and told him to get out of the ring because the show should always end with the WWE Champion. Out next came Ryback, and before he got to the ring he got attacked by Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns. Cena tried help but punk attacked him. AJ tried to stop Punk from hurting Cena and that's when Vince gave me my cue. He told me to run as I went through the curtain, and I did as fast as I could and I slide into the ring and went right after AJ. She slipped out of the ring and tried to run to the back put ran into the wall of the new devilicious divas in Paige, Emma and Sarah Scott.

We started to enclose her in a circle of of women when Kaitlyn came down and tried to help but as Emma and Paige took care of her, Sarah and I started in again with AJ. We made our way back into the ring of chaos. We had 6 divas and 6 superstars just beating the crap out of each other. Finally we got over to where the announce tables were. Emma and Paige were able to get Kaitlyn up as me and Sarah lifted AJ up and both of us from the ring apron smashed them through a table. Rollins and Punk had put John through the Raw announce table with Reigns and Ambrose put Ryback through it at the same time.

As we rolled back in the ring, to celebrate our impactful debut, all of us had huge smiles across our faces. We all held our hands in the air. We let the WWE know that the Indy Revolution had arrived.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Parker woke up the next morning at 7. still on a adrenaline high from her debut, she woke up her friends so the could get some food and find a gym and get a work out in before the Smackdown taping. All of them were still tired after driving about 3 hours to Charlotte. "Ugh, four hours of sleep!" Emma mumbled as she heard the alarm. "Paige wake up, we got to work out!" Paige is the only one we know who can't hear the chorus of "Sexy and I Know It" on high, and doesn't wake up.

Emma kept shaking her until she said "I'm up!". "About time we got to work out, take showers, and go." We had gotten adjoining rooms and I wen through the door, cause me and Paige took each others luggage by accident. "Wow, don't you look gorgeous in the morning. Nice bed head." Emma joking, proclaimed. As I flipped her off I noticed something on her forehead "Nice zit, looks about the size of Everest from here" joing around. She ran into the bathroom and I heard her scream like a teenage girl as I shut the door to mine and Sarah's room. Sarah was sill trying to wake up, so I just got dressed and headed down for the hotel gym, closely followed by Emma, Paige and Sarah. We got down their to a sea of WWE superstars and shocked patrons. "I don't think they've seen so many guys with huge muscles ever" I heard Sarah joke to Emma. "Well lets show them how us girls get down" Paige said. We worked out for a few hours, then went upstairs to take a shower and pack up to go get some food. We stopped at a Denny's and order the healthiest thing on the menu. We got to the Arena about 12. We walk in and all of us nearly have heart attacks, as Seth and Roman jump out in front of us screaming BOO, then burst out laughing. "What are you guys, four years old?" I said. "Possibly, depends on if you're talking about our physical age or mental." Seth joked around saying. "If you mean mental, four is about right." Seth continued, "Now you have to admit we got you girls." "Yeah next time we will make you scream, and not in the fun way." I teased looking at Seth. "Be careful, I might like it." he teased right back. I just gave him a smirk as I heard from Sarah "Stop flirting you two, we got to go and get ready" Emma shouted.

I thought hey why not he's super cute. "I wonder if we're gonna do anything on Smackdown tonight?" Paige questioned. "I don't know, I hope something." I responded.

We walked into the locker room to greetings from the girls, "We watched the segment last night, it looked sick, great job." Alicia proclaimed. "Yeah it felt pretty good to" Kaitlyn joked around. "I have the bruise to prove it."

"You okay Kate, we didn't mean to hurt you?" Sarah said. "Not your guy's fault, I twisted my back a little in the air, I think I landed on an edge of the announce table." Kate said. "Are you okay though?" I asked. "Yeah, just a sick looking bruise" Kate said as he pulled up the back of her shirt to show us. "Ouch that looks like it hurts." Rosa said. "Not really, unless you touch it, it's fine." Kate told us as I was about to poke it. "So I guess I can't poke it" I joked. "Maybe in a few days when it won' hurt as much" she continued joking around with me.

"Do you know if we're doing anything on Smackdown or Main Event?" I inquired. "Well John and I are going on Miz TV, I can only assume yes, seeing since it's gonna be at the end of the show." AJ informed us.

I was just about to ask when their was a knock on the door, "AJ, Kaitlyn, Emma, Paige, Parker, and Sarah go to production to get you scripts for tonight."

"Let's go girls" AJ skipped to the door.

We got to production and their was someone their who pointed us to Triple H.

"Hello ladies, so I loved the way the attack came off last night, great job all of you. Now onto tonight, AJ you already know you're gonna be on Miz TV with John. Punk and you four girls along with Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns are gonna be following him. You seven are gonna surround the ring, and than back up is gonna come out in Kaitlyn, Layla and Alicia, so AJ and Kaitlyn let the those two know. And there is gonna be a big brawl. We're not sure of who is gonna come out on top yet, Vince hasn't made up his mind." he sent us on our way to get ready.

For the first time, we sat in hair and makeup to get use ready. Boy, did it feel weird. Nancy, the hair stylist, did a sweet braid for my hair, but Michelle, who did the make up, just loved me. "How do you get your skin so soft?" she asked. "Lotion!" I answered. " you have to show me which one. Anyway, how much make up do you usually wear everyday?" she asked. "If I'm not on TV, I wear none, and if I am usually just a very natural, minimal look." I answered, "Not a big fan of make up." "Okay so very natural, ugh do you mind if I do a light smokey eye, I think it would look great on you?" Michelle asked. "You're the expert, aslong as I don't look like a clown or a raccoon, I'll be fine." I said. About 30 minutes later, she was done. "What do you think?" as she gave me a mirror. " I like it, not too dark, very me." I answered. "Go to Julie, she has to give you, you're shirt." Michelle told us. "I'll get theirs, while you guys do their hair and makeup." I said leaving.

On my way there, I hear a familiar voice, "Parker, hey Parker wait up." I turned around to see Seth. "Where are you going to?" he asked. "Wardrobe, I have to pick up our black shirts." I answered.

"Haha, so do I, you got stuck doing it too." he joked.

"Not really, they're are getting their hair and makeup done. Mine didn't take as long." I said.

"Well of course not, beautiful people don't need as much, and to be quite honest, you don't need any." Seth said.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him "That was...ugh...really sweet." I stuttered. "Do you mean that?" I said shocked. "Yeah, I can't lie to a beautiful woman." Seth smiled.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever said that to me." I said still in shock. "Have all your boyfriends been blind?" he joked. "I don't think they were blind, oblivious to everything, but not blind." I joked. "So, if you say know I understand, but ugh, when we get back to Florida tomorrow, do you wanna go out or something?" he asked stuttering. "Seth Rollins, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked making sure what I heard was right, and I wasn't dreaming. "Yeah, so, yes or no?" he pondered. "Yeah, absolutely, I can't say no to an insanley cute guy." I winked as I walked away. "Crap!" I shouted. Seth curious, said "what's wrong?". "Wrong way, I still have to get the shirts, you wanna walk with me?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. "Yeah I got to get the shirts for the boy's. My lady?" as he held his arm out to hold. "My sir, I'd be delighted." I said laughing. "I hope my dorkyness doesn't turn you off." I said with a smile. "Not a problem, I quite enjoy a fellow person who has the same quirks as me, and trust me I'm a dork." he said as we started walking.

"I don't think I have ever seen a hotter dork?" I said. He looked and said "I have, I just happen to be looking at her." I swear I started blushing. I giggled like a school. "You have a cute laugh, I can't wait to hear you pretend laugh at my corny jokes" he said. I laughed again, "See their you go." he said. We got to wardrobe and got the shirts. We talked the entire way back to the dressing rooms. "See you in a bit Seth." I said going in to the diva's locker room. "See ya" I heard him say as I closed the door. I gave Emma, Sarah and Paige their shirts for tonight. "Why are you smiling, looks like you just met someone." AJ said. "I didn't meet someone, I'm just in a good mood. Is it a crime to be happy." I said avoiding telling them what just happened with Seth, I wanted to wait till after the first date.

"Yeah, but you look like a schoolgirl, who just got asked our by her crush." Emma said. "Holy crap, who asked you out?" Paige screamed. "Nobody, why can't you guys believe I'm just in a good mood?" I said. "Randi Elizabeth Parker, I've known you three years, you're never this happy." Sarah said. "You're right, fine I'll tell you... it was Seth." I said, nervous of their reactions. "Awwww" said every girl in the locker room. "You two are gonna look super cute together" AJ said. "Ahh You to are gonna be the cutest couple in WWE." Paige said as everybody shoked their head yes. "Calm down, we haven't even gone out on the date yet." I said. "Oh, when is it?" Kate wondered. "When we get back to Tampa." I said with a smile.

To be continued...


End file.
